


Head Cannon Request - Jumin x MC Having Sex in the Pool

by mermaid_sushi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Pool Sex, Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid_sushi/pseuds/mermaid_sushi
Summary: Just a simple and short smut fic based on a headcannon I did on Tumblr for a friend. She wanted some Jumin x MC pool action, so I wrote this short thing in about five minutes lol. (I promise I'll do more heavily detailed stuff like my other Jumin x MC fic soon)





	

Jumin had wanted to spend some time with MC somewhere relaxing and remembered her saying she loved the water. It was summertime and they had just finished updating the pool in the penthouse. Jumin had requested that it was cool but not too cold in the summer months, and then kept heated for the rest of the year incase MC wanted to go swimming.  
  


He brings MC into the room as a surprise, blindfolded. He also instructs her to remain completely naked and wear nothing except for a bathrobe. He was wearing the same. It was his own private pool, so why would there be a need for bathing suits? Besides... they'd only get in the way.  
  


Upon removing the blindfold, MC was greeted with a beautiful large swimming pool with a sectioned off deep end for swimming laps, a separate and rather large hot tub, and personal lounging area. There was even a private bar if she wanted snacks or drinks.  
  


Without hesitating, she removed her bathrobe and dove inside the cool water. Jumin could only smile, amused at her excitement, and followed behind, albeit much more calmly.  
  


He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way her body shimmered, droplets of water decorating her skin like diamonds. The way the water dripped down her beautiful form and left trails along her skin. The way her muscles moved as she swam small laps in the deep water. He felt his heart beat hard in his chest.  
  


He wanted her. Now.

  
She looked so elegant. The way she moved, the way she swam. She reminded him of a mermaid. He shifted some in the shallow water, and immediately grabbed her arm as she swam back towards him. Pulling her in, he placed a hard, passionate kiss upon her lips. Pushing his tongue in, begging for entrance, and letting out a contented moan as he felt her return it, their tongues entwined in a sensual dance.

"I can't stand just watching you like this. The water shouldn't be the only thing that gets to feel your body... I'll admit... I'm jealous..." He muses as he breaks away, moving to speak into her ear in a sensual whisper. She was able to hear the longing in his voice.

Before she knew it, Jumin's hands were wrapped around her body, gripping and feeling along every inch of her form, desperately grasping at her curves, pulling her up against him. She could feel him. Fully hard. Pressed right up against her entrance. It was enough to make her want him.

"Take me, then..." She whispered, almost begging. _Oh... when she begged..._  It was all he needed. She had given him the ok.

He didn't waste a single second. He gripped under her legs, scooping her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned, using one of the walls of the pool to support them, pushing her back up against it as he leaned in, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. He sucked her nipple, his tongue grazing against it, swirling in small circles. It drove her mad. Her face flushed, and her soft moans of pleasure now echoing in the room.  
  
_“J... Jumin! Aah!”_

He gripped at her hips, sliding his hands down to grab her ass and pull it up, supporting her as her legs remained wrapped around his waist. In one swift, fluid motion, he shoved himself deep inside of her, without warning. He lips break away from her breasts, pausing to let out a small groan of pleasure, before moving to kiss her lips. His hips began pumping in and out of her, fucking her slow, but hard against the resistance of the water. Her moans were music to his ears.

"That's a good girl..." He murred between heated breaths into her ear as he began to move faster, pumping his length inside of her strongly, roughly. He felt her legs tense around him. It was too much. He couldn't take this. It was so difficult to move in the water the way he wanted to. And he needed to take her completely.

Jumin lifted her up, only for a brief second. Pulling out of her and then moving to lay her on the cool floor just outside of the pool. He climbed out, quickly returning atop her, grabbing her legs and propping them up atop his shoulders.

His mouth moved to form a sly grin. _"scream for me..."_ he spoke breathlessly before shoving himself back deep inside of her, hard and fast. The sounds of their hips clapping against each other now being the only other sound to compete with MC's screams of pleasure.

 _"Aaah! Jumin! Yes! Fuck!"_ She screamed. Oh how he loved when she called out his name. That did it for him. His pace quickened, a steady movement in and out of her supple form... pounding into her harder and harder... holding on the best he could until he felt it...

There it was, his prize. Her legs tensed. Her body buckled under him. Her back arched and.... yes... her screams... She came. Her orgasm was his favorite thing. The way her body flushed red and face turned a bright pink... the way her breasts bounced with each move...

He couldn't keep it up for much longer after she came. The feeling of her walls squeezing around his shaft drove him over the edge, causing him to reach his peak shortly after her. He came, strong and deep inside of her. Once he came down from his orgasm, he shifted, collapsing atop her, breathless.

They laid there together for a moment, before MC moved to stroke the hair from Jumin's face.

"We should go swimming more often.." She let out weakly through a small chuckle. He laughed too, kissing her forehead.

He'd definitely be up to going to the pool more often now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I quite enjoy writing short scenarios like this too. While my ultimate muse exists in several chapter, highly detailed stories, I'm definitely up for writing more stuff like this. So don't be afraid to commission me your head cannons, pairings, smut requests, etc!
> 
> I have no problems writing BL, either. (FYI I ship Jumin x V, Jumin x Zen, Saeyoung x Yoosung, and a few others lol) 
> 
> <3 HAVE FUN READING YA SINNERS.


End file.
